


you're too distracting

by weeb4_5



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb4_5/pseuds/weeb4_5
Summary: it's late and Levi is playing games
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	you're too distracting

**Author's Note:**

> I shamefully wrote this

quiet splashes of the tank's filter was the only sound besides the clicks of the controller that filled the blue tinted room. 

your eyes were becoming heavier as time went on, watching your boyfriend's character endlessly slay the enemies on screen. you half mindedly flopped your hand down the side of the bath tub to reach for your phone to check the time. 1:54 am was what it read. 

you hadn't even realised how late it was but now that you had, you felt so much more tired than before. "Levi, it's nearly 2... you should probably sleep soon." you mumbled tiredly to the boy next to you. 

"I'll be fine." Levi responded, not breaking concentration from his T.V. "you should sleep though, it's not healthy for the human body to stay up late every night." 

you hummed, knowing he was right, however that never stopped you from staying up every night, no matter how many times he had told you how bad it was. 

you tried to focus on the envious avatar's character, blinking when it suddenly stopped moving. you looked up at the demon, making eye contact with him. 

"Levi your character is getting attacked..." your words came out slurred and barely understandable however Levi understood it just fine and looked back, saving his game and turning off his console. 

he layed his controller down right next to the tub and the shifted to lay with you. 

"you're too distracting... I was nearly dead..." Levi muttered as you pulled the covers over the both of you. 

"what was that?" 

"n-nothing. g'night" 

"night" you gave him a small smile and moved to rest your head on his chest. hearing his increased heart beat made you smile, he got flustered over the tiniest things.

you remember feeling him wrap his arms around you and press a kiss onto the top of your head. that was what you remembered before you lost your conscience.


End file.
